


What's Your Pleasure?

by Kurobearkun, LeashyKittyChan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Pure Smut, Sex, Smut, stingue, stingue weekend 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobearkun/pseuds/Kurobearkun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashyKittyChan/pseuds/LeashyKittyChan
Summary: Rogue is doing Sting's paperwork in the office when he's interrupted by a horny Sting.





	What's Your Pleasure?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a PWP Stingue one shot thing that my Sting and I rp'ed last year for Stingue weekend 2016. It’s pretty much just pure smut but it’s cute. ^^ All the prompts are mentioned: Scars, Heat, and Flowers.

Sting’s face bore his trademark grin as he leaned over Rogue, deriving intense pleasure at the shadow dragon’s surprised expression. The Sabertooth guild master had piles of paperwork, invoices and job requests scattered haphazardly across the floor, a few still swirling from the speed the blonde pushed the object of his desire to the desk top.  
“So, what’s your pleasure?” He practically purred into Rouge’s ear, letting warm breath spill over the dark haired mage’s exposed neck.

Rogue had actually yelped out loud in surprise. He shuddered at Sting’s words, speechless and trapped between the desk and the white dragon. There was no question that the two dragons had grown attracted to each other, though the dark haired one would never admit to it to anyone.

“S-sting! What are you doing?” He managed to ask, his voice low and husky. He swallowed trying to remain calm. But it wasn’t working.

The blonde didn’t waiver, only moving until his lips practically touched Rogue’s slightly trembling ones. “Be quiet, Rogue. You don’t want the whole guild to hear, do you?” He murmured against the black dragon’s lips.

Rogue opened his mouth to say something but found Sting had managed to get even closer. His black hair had been pulled up in his now usual pony tail, bangs parted to see both red eyes. They had gone wide when the white dragon finally bridged the gap, but Rogue did nothing to push the other away.

Sting was positive Rogue could feel his grin through their kiss, rough and passionate. He loved those red eyes, deeply Ruby and always partially obscured with silky black bangs. Rogue’s bangs were softly brushed off his cheeks by Sting’s slightly calloused fingers, the blonde letting the hair slip through his fingers. 

“So, what’s your pleasure? You’re all mine tonight.” A hint of growl slipped into his lustful tone as his lips carelessly kissed Rogue’s neck.

The shadow dragon’s cheeks were as red as his eyes. Sting had never actually come on to him this way. Rogue was always the awkward one when it came to romance and sex. And choose to walk away when ever it was of subject when he was around. But today seemed different, his body reacting differently then ever before. He involuntarily squirmed a little, a small noise escaping his lips. “What do you mean?” He asked again cheeks bright red, as he looked away. The blonde’s intense blue eyes too much for him.

“Well, I want you to enjoy yourself. You’re always so shy, and I want you to feel as good as I do when I think about you.” He replied. Sting was a sap, hopelessly romantic when the mood took him. The blonde nuzzled into Rogue’s neck, enjoying the soft mix of his own unique scent blended with his shampoo and soap. Just the scent made Sting shiver, lustfully wanting to just take his opposite dragon slayer by force of need be.

Rogue shivered again, feeling the hot breath on his neck. “You… Think about me?” He asked, curious now, looking back at him. As much as the other annoyed him sometimes he just couldn’t picture life without him. His heart fluttered ever time Sting have him /that/ smile. “Me too.” Rogue’s voice was deep and low, he didn’t realize how lustful it sounded when he was referring to the fact he thought about the blonde. Almost every night his dreams were filled of the white dragon.

Sting growled lowly, affectionately, into Rogue’s neck. He’d been daydreaming and night dreaming for ages about Rogue. From his little smile to his annoyed expressions, all of it was endearing to the white dragon. 

“What do I do in your dreams?” He asked quietly, curious if the shadow dragon thought like he did.

Rogue’s heart jumped into his throat. How was he supposed to answer that question?!?! “Pervert!” He huffed at his companion but it only served to make him look cuter. He didn’t talk about such things! How was he supposed to?!

However Rogue had a quick flash of his dreams and the white dragon wasn't too far off from them. Something came over him though, his body telling him that he was craving more. “Clothes…” Rogue said gruffly, blushing, dream Sting always managed to get rid of them all.

“Heh.” He couldn’t help but grin at hearing Rogue’s shyness pouring out despite the thin veil of roughness. Sting knew every inch of Rogue’s clothing, having stared for countless hours at various times. 

“That I can do.” His fingers deftly unfastened each piece of Rogue’s upper clothing, laying bare pale skin and toned muscles.

Rogue’s while face flushed red all the way up to his ears, his torso now being exposed. He had never been comfortable being naked, and especially not in front of someone. A strong hand gripped at Sting’s arm to stop him from removing anymore articles of clothing. “wait…” He whispered shyly but husky. His head was swimming. He didn’t want to move so quickly.

Sting didn’t voice his disappointment, but he did comply. He pulled Rogue’s hand toward his own clothing, silently encouraging him to return the favor.

Still blushing, with a shaking nervous hand Rogue shyly pulled off those stupid suspenders, and that belly shirt over the blonde’s head. He then cupped Sting’s face and leaned forward to be the one to initiate a kiss. His large hand trailed down to rest on Sting’s chest, fingers spread wide.

Sting shifted to make it easier for Rogue to remove his clothes, arching into the shadow wielder's hands. He enjoyed it, maybe a little too much, but he’d been dreaming of Rogue touching him for ages.

The shadow dragon never broke the kiss as he snaked his arms around the white dragons waist. He pulled them closer together, bare chest against bare chest. Rogue thought he was going to melt as he slowly lived his many dreams.

Sting’s hands roamed gently along Rogue’s frame, feeling his toned muscles and a little scar here and there. As their kiss slowly broke, the white dragon’s lips tenderly kissed across the thin mark over Rogue’s nose, even fairer skin than his usual nearly alabaster gracing his face. Sting’s breathing was faster, his heart racing.

Rogue made a small whine and hoped the other didn’t hear. He was actually pretty self conscious about his scars despite having a large one on his face. There was nothing that could be done with it so why worry? As Sting’s hands worked on electrifying Rogue’s body he nuzzled his face in the crook of his neck. He was so shy and aloof but the shadow dragon really did love being close to someone, he had always wanted to cuddle with Sting like this, now he had the chance.

Sting lavished affection on Rogue, little touches and the deep warm cuddling he’d desired for so long. The blonde kissed the dark haired mage all over, everywhere he could reach. Sting was totally the opposite of Rogue, gregarious and friendly, but the aloofness of the other drew Sting in from the beginning.

Rogue couldn’t hold on to his little noises anymore, his breathing was ragged already and his lips were right by Sting’s ear. “Bed…?” The question slipping out in a moan as he gripped on to Sting more. He had no idea one could get weak in the knees from cuddling and kissing.

“Gladly.” He replied. Sting moved his bedroom to the master suite, which adjoined the office and to Rogue’s new room. The blonde dragon picked Rogue up effortlessly, sweeping him into the brightly sun lit bedroom of the white dragon. Sting closed the door behind them, the click of the lock echoing in the large room.

“Ack! Sting you idiot ” Rogue mumbled as he flailed a little being carried. He wasn’t /that/ weak. The shadow dragon all but hissed and squinted coming into the heavily lit room. Though he didn’t say anything, too distracted by the others butt now as he locked the doors. Rogue had on his full blush again up to his ears as he awkwardly sat on the large bed.

Sting pulled the curtains shut, the room dimly lit but still not dark. “Better?” He growled in Rogue’s ear as he returned, gently laying the dark dragon down on the fluffy white blankets.

A shudder ran through the dark dragon, and he squirmed. He felt like his pants were too tight and he wore lose fitting clothing. Rogue nodded as he looked up at the white dragon. Damn his shyness! He had no idea what to do now. His dream… Right… What happened next. Rogue gulped, and leaned up to kiss Sting as he felt another whimper come on.

Thier lips met again, Sting’s heart threatening to leap from his chest. His hands greedily roamed Rogue’s bare skin, finally discovering the subtle curve of his chest and a pert nipple. The blonde toyed with it a bit as their kiss broke, cursing the fact he was even wearing underwear that day, since they were painfully tight.

Rogue’s mind began to cloud and he let auditory sounds escape his lips between his heavy breathing. Though strong and seeming cold especially on the battlefield his actual shyness made him unsure in the bedroom. Especially since it was his first time. His hands slowly roamed and groped Sting’s muscles , leading him down to that butt of his.

Sting kept to his quest, kissing and touching everywhere he could. The small sounds Rogue made only fueled him onward. He leaned back into Rogue’s hands for a moment, letting the shadow dragon touch his ass before slowly slipping down the other man’s torso, licking and kissing around each taught muscle down to his waistband.

Rogue’s breath hitched and voice cracked when he got to his pants. His hands now on Sting’s shoulder. Blushing he nodded an okay for the other to keep going. There was no going back now.

Sting paused until he had Rogue’s permission, before releasing him from all the layers of cloth. His hand shook slightly; Sting only had his imagination and dirty stories to go on, no real experience. The white dragon released Rogue’s length from his boxers, hand stroking it longingly, although a little bit rough.

Rogue grit his teeth a second squeezing his eyes shut. There was something about watching Sting do that to him, made him even more shy. Instead he focused on how the light dragon was touching him. He grunted loudly when Sting got the hang of it, squirming his hips a bit.

The white dragon’s hand stroked a little faster, squeezing a little and loosening with each stroke. It was what he himself liked, and he knew no different. Sting’s lips parted in lust, watching Rogue squirm and listening to his grunts and small pants. It was perfect, Sting thought to himself, watching Rogue so different from his cool and aloof persona. He leaned down, pressing his lips against the flushed head of Rogue’s member.

Rogue’s breath hitched again in surprise and he whimpered quietly. Dammit how did Sting know just what to do? And how did he know what happened in his dream. The black dragon squirmed more, hips lifting off the bed. A hand made its way to Sting’s head, fingers lacing through blonde hair, encouraging him to do more.

As Rogue’s fingers ran through Sting’s unruly blonde hair, the white dragon took more of his partner into his mouth. He lavished attention onto Rogue, inexperience waning with each passing moment. His hand roamed, the other still teasing Rogue.

Rogue’s grunts became higher and higher, his movements more and more. He almost couldn’t take it, as clumsy as they both were. “S-sting!” He growled out opening one red eye, his hand firmly keeping the blonde’s head in place as he came.

Sting coughed as Rogue came. Sure, he knew that would happen, but he wasn’t expecting it to be so much, and hit so hard in the back of his throat. He sat up, wiping his face with the back of his hand, signature dopey but mischievous grin crossing his face once more. 

“I wonder what happens if i do this…” He said, moving his hand down to press Rogue’s entrance lightly. He was curious to see how the shadow dragon would react.

Rogue yelped. Up until know that was exit only! He’d never thought of touching himself there. He was panting heaving, mouth open, one eye closed still. That smirk excited him though again instantly. And his body craved for more.

Sting withdrew his hand for now, instead focusing on lavishing more attention on the blushing, heaving form beneath him. Everything was light, airy, and tender, lacking Sting’s usual absence of finesse. The white dragon was uncomfortably restrained in his own clothing, and paused for a moment to strip down to absolutely nothing. He was erect, approaching the painful stage, but he continued his attentions toward Rogue.

Rogue would never openly admit that he was loving the attention but he was also feeling quite awkward. Sting striped, he stared, at all of him. Sure he had seen him naked before but… Damn the white dragon was beautiful. “Let me, it’s my turn.” He said gruffly, with his now usual blush. A hand snaked around the blonde’s length and he began to stroke it just as he did.

Sting’s breath escaped him in a gasp, not expecting Rogue to reciprocate so readily. His lips feel back to Rogue’s length, which muffled the moans and groans he otherwise would have loudly voiced.

Rogue grunted “not fair”, and scowled a little. If he couldn’t hide the noises neither could Sting. Without warning he swiftly sat up, took Sting’s arm and pulled him against him, landing back on the bed on their sides. He kissed the other passionately getting the hang of this affection thing and stroked his length again. It seemed even in bed they would be competitive.

Sting yelped and hit the bed, sinking into the fluffy blankets with Rogue. It took him a moment to realise what was going on; it was a contest. The white dragon wasted little time and began to stroke the shadow dragon once again.

Rogue moaned loudly this time, seemingly not to care about anything but Sting and what they were doing. He arched his back but never stopped his movements on his companion’s body.

Sting did all he could do keep in time with Rogue. His difficulty kept increasing with each passing stroke, the white dragon’s hips rocking into and begging for the shadow’s hand, his touch, anything. Sting’s lips hung open, vibrant blue eyes shut, lewd noises spiling from his mouth along with vulgarity. His panting was ragged.  
His heart beating in his throat, unable to take it anymore.

“Rogue….” He moaned loudly, one final quivering buck to his hips relieving his pleasure.

Rogue smirked, still panting himself. He brought up his hand to Sting’s lips. “You like… White things right?” He lewdly asked. The white dragon had turned him into a pervert. But at that moment he didn’t care. They were both hot and sticky with sweat. Though the ‘heat’ had not left the shadow dragon yet. They were close, cuddling each other, Rogue’s leg over the others.

Sting’s face turned scarlet, watching Rogue turn into the pervert for once. “I… Do…” He said, being the shy one and leaning forward to delicately lick Rogue’s hand clean. His hand rested on the shadow dragon’s chest, leaning little fingernail marks. He had to admit, Rogue could be dirty. The blondes free hand resumed stroking the other man’s length once more.

Rogue grunted and lulled his head back. Damn that perky ass and what it’s done to him. He clung to Sting, burying his head in the crook of his neck, hiding his blushed face. “S-sting…” He begged barely above a whisper. He still had to fill out his nightly dreams.

Sting licked along Rogue’s neck and collarbone, giving little nips and kisses as he went. He was wondering now what the dark haired male dreamed about. His hand stroked faster, the closeness between the two sitting Sting’s blood once more.

“Mmm in side… Mmm” The shadow dragon moaned, all but pleading with the other. He wanted to know what it would feel like to have the white dragon fuck him for real.

Sting’s heart nearly lept from his chest as he heard Rogue so deliciously beg for more. The white dragon was blushing as he reached for a little bottle of lube he used during ‘alone time’, and he knew enough from those dirty books he kept hidden away to know he needed it for Rogue.

The blonde opened the bottle, drizzling some of the cool fluid along Rogue’s entrance. Sting watched the way he moved and how sexy the aloof dragon slayer looked. A grin crept across his face as his finger slowly experimented with Rogue, seeing what his reaction would be.

Rogue gasped and bucked his hips. It felt weird but good at the same time. A whimper escaped him each time his partners finger moved. Without saying anything, his red eyes silently pleaded for more. Squirming about as the blonde took his time stretching him out.

Sting kept at it, working at the other’s entrance until he thought Rogue was readied. The blonde slicked himself before hovering over the shadow dragon, pushing himself within Rogue’s warmth. A jolt of electricity plunged through Sting’s body, causing him to thrust forward a bit more. He never felt anything like this before! Instantly he craved more, more contact and more heat. The blonde was chest to chest with his shadowy lover, lips barely apart.

Rogue whinced, his eyes shut tight. The pain had only been there for an instant. It felt so… Good. With a grunt he moved his hips in time with Sting’s. The heat radiating off them. Rogue felt like some dragon in heat, panting in Sting’s ear, a blush across his scared face. He had wrapped his arms around the white dragons neck to bring them in closer. He liked the feeling of the other on top of him, though he probably would never admit it out loud.

Sting was already winded, panting into Rogue’s flushed neck, their chests all but touching. He wanted more and more, greedily taking Rogue all for himself. Sharp teeth left a little red mark on the shadow’s neck, marking him as the lover of the light. Sting lacked any form of skill, blindly moving his hips seemingly more for his own satisfaction. He lavished more attention to Rogue’s neck, sloppily leaving little marks everywhere. His chest heaved, heart pounding loud enough in his ears to about deafen himself, breath shallow and uneven. Sting’s hips slowed, the initial exuberance waning to determination. He wanted Rogue to climax with him.

Rogue let out a higher pitched moan. “There… Sting… right there…” The darker if the two could hardly contain himself anymore as the lighter hit his prostate over and over. “ Ugh! S-sting!” He grunted loudly climaxing. His white seed spilling out over both their abdomens.

Sting couldn’t take much more, Rogue’s withing and moaning driving him over the edge. The higher moan and pleading was it for the light dragon, slamming his hips ruthlessly against his lover as they climaxed. Sting’s nails left marks across Rogue’s skin, the evidence of their coupling spilled across firm muscles. He panted hard, the shivers of climax waning as he withdrew, flopping unceremoniously onto the bed. Sting was covered in sweat and he felt like he’d just been through the most exhausting workout of his life. It was a good exhausted, a warm and pleasant sensation in his body still.

Rogue lay there panting, heart pounding still. The blush across his scared face still there, unsure of what to do now. His mind started to run away with him. This would change things… But how? Or was this just a one time thing? And what about Yukino? Weren’t Sting and her dating? Or that's what he had always thought until the blonde cornered him at his desk.

The shadow dragon glanced at his partner before he was brought close to the other in a tight embrace. Rogue didn’t protest though, truthfully he thought the cuddling was nice.  
Sting was content. His breathing had slowed, the warmth draining slowly from his body only to be replaced with Rogue’s as they lay entangled and a complete mess. 

Guild master or not, Sting’s mind didn’t wander to thought of his lighthearted and more friends with benefits relationship with Yukino. That whole ordeal started as a way for Sting to protect his friend and guild mate, only it’d blossomed into more than just a farce against some bad guys one time. The blonde had his eyes closed, snuggled as close as possible to Rogue, strong arm slung over the scarred chest of the other dragon slayer.

Rogue hid his face in the others chest, clinging to other. “What about Yukino?” He muttered. Obviously more concerned about his friends feelings then his own. He admitted to himself that he was in love with Sting. But he didn’t want to hurt Yukino because of that believing they were in a romantic relationship. He felt hot tears form in his eyes threating to fall. He vowed to not tell anyone of this. Not even Frosch.

“What about her? She’s dating Minerva, didn’t you know?” Sting said with a tired grin into Rogue’s neck before shifting with him. “Oops, wasnt supposed to tell yet…” He stifled a yawn, pulling Rogue closer and resting his face in dark messy hair.

The white dragon felt new heat on his bare chest, something he’d never felt before. “Rogue…?” He asked, having no clue what was going on.

“No…” His voice cracked a little before he cleared his throat. “I thought /you/ and Yukino were…” Rogue shook his head and quickly wiped the tears away. “Don’t be an idiot and blabbing other people’s personal lives…” The shadow dragon mumbled, mostly back to his usual self besides the fact he was still snuggled into Sting. “And don’t tell Frosch about this.” He added adamantly.

“Us? Nah! We tried, but I like her as a friend way too much. Milady swept her up before I could blink.” Sting replied, resuming his cuddling into Rogue’s hair. He mumbled something about those Raven locks being soft and smelling nice, but it wasn’t too clear.

“Sorry, sorry!” He laughed a little at Rogue’s scolding, way more accustomed to it than he probably should. “I won’t tell Frosch if you don’t tell Milady I opened my mouth ~” Sting said, almost a little happy he had a bargaining chip against the shadow dragon for once.

“I won’t.” Rogue sighed. “Idiot.” He muttered almost affectionately. He blushed at Sting’s compliment. Again he started thinking about what would happen now. Was he too just a one time thing? *Ugh! This is stupid! He thought to himself. Why am I thinking like some whiney girl?!*

“What… About us?” He asked low, barely above a whisper. “And if you say dragon slayer partner I’ll smack you!” He glared just a little.

“Mine.” Sting added, pulling a blanket up and over the pair. The room was still fairly well lit, Sting’s preference in about everything, a breeze blowing in through an open window.  
“Well, you are a dragon slayer, and you’re my partner. Just in a better way, now.” Sting leaned down to kiss Rogue, ignoring that dangerous glare from Ruby eyes. Sting knew most of Rogue’s glares were hollow threats, but he could never be too sure. The shadow dragon was adept at small corporal punishments, usually punches or the like.

Rogue blushed scarlet, eyes wide as Sting kissed him after claiming him. His heart fluttered and he couldn’t breath. He broke the kiss and was about to protest something when a knock was heard on the door.

“Rogue? Are you in there?” It was Frosch. He had been searching for his friend all afternoon with no luck.

Rogue sputtered and flailed jumping away from the blonde. “Hold on Frosch! I’ll be right there!” He called, scrambling to find his pants. Damn Sting for making his ass hurt!

“Rogue!” Sting protested, sitting up in bed with only the blanket covering his nudity. “Nice ass”, he winked as he watched Rogue pull on pants.

“ Shut up! ” Rogue seethed through clenched teeth throwing Sting’s own pants at him. 

It was then Sting heard Lector’s voice too and hastily got up, throwing clothes around himself in a messy flurry. “Hey there Lecter, Frosch, what’s up?” He threw on his usual grin, leaning on the door frame down to the two exceed.

“Frosch brought Rogue a flower.” The cute little green cat said offering the yellow daisy to his friend.

Rogue smiled taking the flower. “Thank you. ”

“Are you okay Rogue?” He asked concerned as the black haired boy picked him up.

He smiled, blushing slightly, thinking about what just happened. “Yes Frosch, I’m definitely okay.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Please review~  
> Luv Alwayz  
> Leashy~


End file.
